Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, among many other types of computing devices, are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. Such computing devices may be provisioned during setup with a particular set of functionality. An organization may desire to quickly provision multiple computing devices with a particular set of functionality and lock the provisioned computing device to that particular set of functionality.